1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a film feeding device in a camera of the type in which feeding of a film is effected by an electric motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, automatization has rapidly advanced in cameras, and it is widely practiced to effect winding-up and rewinding of a film by a single electric motor. In this case, the drive force from the motor is transmitted to a winding-up mechanism such as a sprocket and a spool during winding-up, but must be transmitted to a rewinding mechanism engaged with the spool of a film cartridge during rewinding. Therefore, the drive force transmission route from the motor to the winding-up mechanism and the rewinding mechanism is made common part of the way, but from there it is branched off into two routes and the drive force is transmitted selectively to one of the mechanisms by the use of a planet clutch or the like.
However, in such a film feeding device, after completion of the rewinding of the film, the rewinding mechanism remains connected to the motor through a gear train and a planet gear mechanism, and the gear ratio is selected to a very high value and therefore the motor cannot revolve. Moreover, the rewinding fork at the distal end of the rewinding mechanism will be coupled to the spool of an unexposed film cartridge newly loaded into the camera after an exposed film cartridge has been taken out, and this has led to a disadvantage that the leader portion of the film cannot be drawn out to bring it into engagement with the sprocket and the spool.